The present disclosure relates to a communication system that is used to hold a remote conference, a non-transitory computer-readable medium storing a communication program for communication that is performed by a communication device to hold a remote conference, and a communication device.
A communication device that connects to a local area network (LAN) that is provided with a proxy server performs communication with a remote conference server that is connected to a network outside the LAN, via the proxy server, based on information set in relation to the proxy server (hereinafter referred to as “proxy setting”). Thus, the communication device is able to hold a remote conference with another communication device that connects to another LAN, via the remote conference server.
However, there are cases in which the proxy setting of a communication device for a certain LAN is not appropriate when the communication device connects to another LAN. For example, let us consider a LAN environment in which the proxy setting of the communication device is not set by automatic detection and it is necessary to directly specify an address and a port of the proxy server as the proxy setting. In this type of LAN environment, when the communication device connected to the certain LAN is moved and connected to another LAN, the moved communication device cannot detect a proxy server of the other LAN. Therefore, the moved communication device cannot perform communication with a remote conference server via the proxy server. In order to solve this problem, a technology is disclosed in which a server simultaneously changes settings of a plurality of computers.